


The Love We Share

by FairReviewer



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairReviewer/pseuds/FairReviewer
Summary: My first ever smut, featuring some under loved characters who really need it. Let this spark a revolution for Kiyohime and Mata Hari fans everywhere!





	1. Prologue: Love and Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka falls in love with three of her Servants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mata Hari and Kiyohime need more love.
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time doing this sort of thing, so forgive me if it's not that good.
> 
> Let's get on with the show!

They had done it.

The world was saved. All the Foundations were restored.

It was a hard journey, but one filled with excitement, laughter, and even love.

It was the love part Ritsuka enjoyed the most.

She fell in love with not one, but THREE girls who had fought alongside her.

First, it was Mash, her first partner and friend. She was quite cute, with the way her hair fell over her eye, and the expressions she had.

She was also very smart, and reliable. Ritsuka found herself going to Mash for any bit of advice she needed.

Knowing that her Shielder would always be there...it warmed the Master's heart.

But with everything that was going on, Ritsuka had to bottle up her feelings. Plus, what if Mash was straight? Then their friendship would be ruined...

It was hard, but Ritsuka managed to pull through.

Then there was Kiyohime.

She was a devilish kind of cute, with those horns and eyes. Her devotion might have been a bit off-putting, but it still made Ritsuka happy.

When the nights became too cold, Kiyohime would sneak into her Master's bed. It was always because the dragon girl was her self-proclaimed 'wife', and it was duty to keep her spouse warm. But it wasn't unwelcome. Ritsuka actually found herself stroking Kiyohime's horns.

But of course, the Master knew it couldn't last forever. So once more, she refrained from telling her feelings.

Then near the end of the journey, Mata Hari came.

If Ritsuka wasn't sexually frustrated from holding her feelings from the other girls, then she was when this woman appeared.

She wore what could be summed up as strips of cloth and a pair of panties. And of course they didn't hide her enormous bust and ass.

But Ritsuka was surprised to find that the stripper was quite kind, and very helpful in the kitchen. And she always had that beautiful smile that made the Master's heart beat just as much as when she saw Mata Hari's body.

Of course, being a spy, the woman knew that Ritsuka was hiding something.

So she cornered her Master in her room one night, much to the latter's surprise.

Then Mata Hari started stripping, and seductively asked what was on Ritsuka's mind.

The Master tried to resist the temptation of her Servant's bountiful breasts, shapely buttocks, and hairless womanhood. But once Mata Hari took Ritsuka's first kiss and started massaging her breasts through her clothing, she finally broke.

She told the stripper about her love for not only Mash and Kiyohime, but her as well. She explained her fears about never seeing them again, and that she thought not confessing would make the pain easier to take.

But Mata Hari told her to forget what would come in the future. To just enjoy their time together while it lasted.

And who knows? Maybe they could all get a miracle in the end.

So after a sweet kiss goodnight, Mata Hari left. And Ritsuka decided to call the other girls in the morning.

When she confessed to Mash and Kiyohime, they were ecstatic. But then Kiyohime started getting jealous, and threatened to burn everyone in the room for her 'wife's' cheating.

Then Mata Hari stepped in, and managed to calm her down with a passionate kiss. Then she did the same to Mash and Ritsuka. The three girls were stunned at her actions.

Then the stripper proposed that all four of them should love each other equally, and always be there for each other.

After a bit of negotiating, they all agreed. And to signify their knew relationship, they each got a charm bracelet with the first letter of their names on it.

RMMK

Ever since then, the girls have gotten along well. They each took turns with each other for dates, sometimes went out altogether, and everyone enjoyed themselves and laughed through it all.

When the journey was over, and it seemed liked everyone was going away for good, they were all in tears. The days of love and joy were going to be over, and they would all be forever alone...

But Mata Hari was right, a miracle came.

Ritsuka was given a wish from the Grail. And after a moment of thinking, she decided what she wanted.

A world where she and the Servants that fought alongside her could live in peace. With no wars or anything too serious. Where they could all start families and live to an old age.

And it was granted.

When she came to, Ritsuka had no idea what had happened. Then she saw all of her allies in a grassy field.

Medusa and her sisters, bickering as usual.

Emiya and Arturia getting along nicely. Was the Saber blushing?

Asterios was running over to Euryale, and when she noticed him, she immediately went over to embrace him, despite their size difference.

There were plenty of others, but Ritsuka tuned them out once she saw her girlfriends.

They were right there, arms wrapped around each other, and beckoning her to join in.

Ritsuka teared up, and smiled. Then she dashed on over to them, and they all began their new life together.

And now, we get into the present day. The first year after.


	2. Making a Family: Mash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka has a very important thing to share with her wives.
> 
> She's found a way to make children with them.
> 
> Mash gets the first turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. First ever smut chapter. I'm not sure how I did, so any criticism is appreciated.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Now let's start!

"Welcome home, Our Master!" The Servant girls greeted as Ritsuka walked through the door.

"Hello, my loves." She said wearily as she set down the ingredients for tonight's dinner.

"Are you alright?" Mash asked, going over to her. "Was getting food that hard?"

Ritsuka waved her off. "N-no! I'm fine!" She laughed nervously. "They were just heavy, that's all."

Kiyohime narrowed her eyes. "My wife, what are you hiding?"

"N-nothing!"

Mata smiled innocently. "Really? You seem so..."

She walked over to Ritsuka, swaying her body as she did so. The Master gulped, and backed up to the wall.

"Tense." Mata Hari whispered into her ear.

Ritsuka shut her eyes, trying to resist the temptation.

"Please, Master..."

Mata Hari started kissing her neck, making her whimper as she tried not to break.

Meanwhile, Mash and Kiyohime were watching the scene, their faces red from embarrassment. Yet, they couldn't take their eyes off it. Mata Hari was one amazing woman indeed.

"She has so much..." Mash gulped. "Technique."

"I want to do that..." Kiyohime pouted. "Why can't I have curves like you two?"

Back to Mata Hari and Ritsuka, the former was now massaging the latter's breasts, making her moan and pant.

"Mata Hari..." Ritsuka groaned. "Stop..."

"Then tell us..." Mata begged, grinding her knee on Ritsuka's crotch. The stripper's smile widened.

Finally, she found her Master's nipples, and gave them a slight pinch.

"AH!" Ritsuka shrieked. "J-just wait until after dinner!"

"Fair enough."

The stripper ceased her torture, and pecked her lover's lips.

Then she sat down and started playing cards with Kiyohime like nothing ever happened, while Ritsuka slid down to the floor.

Mash looked down at her in concern. "Um...should I make dinner?"

"Y-yeah..." Ritsuka panted. "I think I'll just...go upstairs...

.........

After dinner, the girls went upstairs to their bedroom, and sat on the gigantic bed in there. Mata Hari and Kiyohime to the left side of Ritsuka, while Mash had the right.

Ritsuka twiddled her thumbs. "Well...this is going to be awkward, but..."

The other girls leaned in, eager to hear what she had to say.

Ritsuka blushed. "Have you three thought about...having kids?"

Kiyohime and Mata Hari squealed in delight, while Mash flushed and tilted her head.

"Um...what children..." She said carefully.

Ritsuka gulped. "...Biological children...."

This made Kiyohime and Mata Hari squeal louder, and Mash get redder.

"Oh!" She gasped. "I-I mean...I have...but..."

"I've always wanted another child!" Mata Hari cried, hugging Ritsuka.

"I've wanted to hear you ask that since we got married!" Kiyohime said, coming from behind to join in the embrace.

Ritsuka smiled. "Glad to hear that."

"But Master..." Mash spoke up. "Uh...I'd hate to ruin this... But we're all....women..."

Ritsuka laughed nervously. "That's not really a problem anymore..."

Mash and Kiyohime were confused.

"What?" They said in unison.

"I think I know." Mata Hari said in a singing tone.

"Wait...what?" Ritsuka was both embarrassed and surprised.

"You have a cock now, don't you?"

Mash and Kiyohime turned very red. "WHAT!?"

Ritsuka sputtered. "Er...I...uh..."

Mata Hari laughed. "I know! Because I felt it earlier when I was...handling you."

"Ugh..." Ritsuka her face in her hands. "You all must think I'm sick now..."

"On the contrary..." Mash smiled. "I think...it's sweet that you would do this for us..."

Kiyohime nodded in agreement. "I'm happy that our wife found a way to let us bear her own children."

"As am I." Mata Hari chirped.

"You guys..." Ritsuka started to cry.

"There there." Mash hugged her. "We're all happy."

"We'll always be together." Mata Hari said soothingly, joining the hug.

"Until death do us part." Kiyohime finished, finding a spot in the embrace.

"Thank you..." Ritsuka sobbed. "For loving me. For creating this new family with me..."

"And thank you," They said together. "For being the best wife we could ever ask for."

Then they all traded kisses, with Mata Hari being particularly fond of using her tongue.

She pushed her final kissing partner, Ritsuka, down onto the bed, surprising her.

"What are you-"

Mata Hari silenced her with another kiss, then pulled back.

"We're going to make babies, aren't we?" She said teasingly.

"O-oh! Right!"

"Now then..." Mata Hari looked at Mash. "As the first girl, you go first."

Mash nodded shyly. "Alright."

Mata Hari moved over to a pouting Kiyohime, while Mash straddled Ritsuka's hips.

The latter two were giving each other nervous glances.

"Um..." Ritsuka spoke up. "Are you sure you want this, Mash?"

"Y-yes, Master." Mash said. "I'm just...very nervous." She looked down. "This is my first..."

"Mine too..." Ritsuka reached up and stroked her lover's cheek. "Let's take it slow, okay?"

"Okay...thank you, Master."

Then they kissed, pure and sweet.

The Master's hands held onto the Shielder's waist, while the latter grabbed the former's shoulders.

Kiyohime whined. "I want to do that with Master!"

Mata giggled. "Why not me while we wait?"

"Huh?"

Before Kiyohime could react, Mata Hari had her in a kiss, sticking her tongue into her mouth. The dragon girl was surprised, but she quickly gave in to the desire.

Beside them, Ritsuka was starting to poke at Mash's lips with her tongue, begging for entry.

The Servant allowed it, and their tongues slowly intertwined.

Moans started to come from both parties as their French kisses started to become more pleasurable.

Ritsuka eventually pulled away, with a string of saliva still connecting her and her lover. She gasped for air.

"Mash..." She panted.

"Yes..." Mash gasped.

"I can't take it anymore..." Ritsuka squirmed. "So constricted... It hurts..."

Mash finally felt the hardness underneath her, and it pulsed, making her gasp.

"Please..." Ritsuka groaned. "I need you Mash..."

Mash gulped, and nodded. Then she took off Ritsuka's blouse, exposing her C cup breasts to the Shielder.

"Y-you're beautiful." She said with a shy smile.

"Just keep going!" Ritsuka cried.

Mash giggled. "So impatient."

But she did as her wife asked, and took off her leggings, taking a moment to stare at the rather big member, which had its entire head sticking out of the top.

"Why'd you stop..." Ritsuka said through gritted teeth.

"You look so..." Mash bit her lip. "Delectable...Master."

And with that, she took off the leggings, and the pink panties right after. And there it was, Ritsuka's cock in all its glory.

"I-it's so..." Mash's eyes widened. "BIG..."

Mata Hari stopped kissing Kiyohime, whose kimono was now slipping off, exposing her entire upper body.

The stripper looked at Ritsuka's member, and grinned. "Oh my...You're going to be my best ride ever!"

"Will it even fit?" Kiyohime asked in concern.

"I-I'm not so sure about that, either..." Mash said worriedly.

"Do you want to stop?" Ritsuka asked gently.

"N-no! I want to keep going! Let me just..."

Mash took a deep breath, then started taking off her clothes. First the tights, then the coat, and finally her shirt.

Then she laid on the bed, clad in nothing more than her lavender panties.

She gave a shy look to Ritsuka. "Please take care of me, Master."

Ritsuka nodded hastily, then took position over the Servant.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked.

Mash smiled softly. "As long as it's gentle, I'm okay with anything you do."

The Master nodded, then decided to start off by massaging her wife's D cup breasts.

Mash gasped and moaned at such a simple action. "Master!"

Confident in herself, Ritsuka took off the bra, and began to gently squeeze those orbs. A part of her was surprised at her love's sensitivity, but it made it easier to know what she liked.

Mash's eyes were shut tight, and her hips were bucking from the force of her pleasure. She was reduced to a moaning mess.

It made Ritsuka wonder how she would take the intercourse.

"Master!"

The cry snapped her out of her thoughts. "Y-yes!?"

"I...might..." Mash moaned.

"From this?" Ritsuka thought out loud.

She decided to try one last thing. She leaned down, then took a nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it.

Mash's eyes shot open and she shrieked. "MASTER!"

Ritsuka left that nipple with a flick of her tongue, then switched to the other.

"I-I'm about to..."

The Master took a little nibble, just lightly pinching the tip.

This finally drove Mash over the edge. She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'm CUMMIIIIING!"

Then she went limp, exhausted from the ministrations.

Ritsuka sat at her side, and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Mash nodded. "Yes...hah.." She lazily wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Such intense pleasure from a massage..."

"Do you think you can handle the actual sex?"

"Yes...just give me a minute..."

Mata Hari smiled. "Who knew you were such a beast when it comes to the pleasures of women?"

Kiyohime squirmed. "Can you do it to me, Master?"

"No, dear. This is Mash's turn."

The stripper pushed the dragon girl onto her back, making her yelp.

"Let me do this, alright?"

"Y-yes, my other wife."

Ritsuka was impressed by Mata Hari's skill. The way she squeezed Kiyohime's B cups, how she played with the nipples, and sucked on them.

Like Mash, Kiyohime was reduced to squirming and moaning in ecstasy. It wasn't long before she came with a cry of 'MATA HARI!', and went limp.

"Amazing, yes?" Mata Hari asked with a wink.

"So...good..." Kiyohime panted.

Ritsuka couldn't wait to have Kiyohime with her.

"Ready?" She looked at Mash.

"Yes." Mash nodded.

She reached down, and slid her panties off. And once again, Ritsuka took position over her.

It was then that she took in her wife's beauty.

Her greyish skin, slicked with sweat. A body toned from many fights, with a stunning pair of legs. Between them was her wet, glistening womanhood. Up to her torso, that amble bust, and perky purple nipples, still wet with saliva. Then her cute smiling face, with those trusting blue eyes staring up at her Master.

Mash opened her arms, inviting her Master to finally take her virginity and plant the seed that would become their child.

"Take me, Master." She coaxed. "I want to feel you."

Ritsuka embraced her, and they shared a passionate kiss.

Then she lined herself up to Mash's entrance, and slowly pushed in.

The head barely went inside, but the feeling was incredible. Ritsuka stopped and hissed at the pleasure, while Mash gave a moan.

"It already feels good." She said.

Ritsuka smiled nervously. "It does... And Mash....You know it's going to hurt in a bit, right?"

"I know. But as long as you're gentle, it's alright."

Ritsuka nodded, then pressed on, resisting the intense feeling around her cock.

Then she felt a little barrier, and stopped. Then she took a deep breath, and thrust through it.

"KIYAH!" Mash shrieked in pain, tears sliding down down her eyes. "Master!"

"I'm sorry!" Ritsuka apologized, looking concerned.

She looked down, and saw that her member was almost halfway in, as well as the trickle of blood coming out of Mash's pussy.

"Are you alright?"

Mash nodded. "Just...kiss me...until I'm ready again."

Ritsuka did so, and poked at her lover's entrance with her tongue. Once it was in, the Shielder's own tongue intertwined with hers.

Then Mash pulled away, and smiled. "You can keep going now."

Ritsuka smiled back, and started moving her cock deeper into the Servant once again.

She sighed in relief once the member finally got fully inside. The pussy was quite slick from natural juices, but it was somehow very tight.

"We did it." The Master said happily.

"We did." Mash nodded, and glanced down at where their organs connected. Her eyes widened. "Wow...it WAS very big..."

Ritsuka followed her gaze, and choked upon seeing the slight bulge beneath the skin.

Kiyohime, now recovered from her massage, was stunned. "That looks so...wrong."

Mata Hari clapped her hands. "This IS going to be fun!"

Ritsuka looked away in shame. "Oh God....this is embarrassing."

Mash shook her head. "Don't worry, Master. It's nothing to get worked up over. And besides..." Her cheeks reddened. "I find it kind of...hot."

Ritsuka looked at her in surprise, a blush rising on her own cheeks.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Keep going."

Ritsuka took a deep breath, then rocked her hips. Slow, and gentle. Not wanting to harm her wife again.

As that huge cock slid in and out of her walls, Mash gave happy little sighs, enjoying the feeling.

Ritsuka was panting now, the pleasure beginning to make her mind cloud up, and her eyes became half lidded.

"You're so..." She moaned. "Tight...it feels...great."

It was all she could do to not lose control of herself and start really pounding her love.

Mash could tell her wife was holding back, and decided to coax her into picking up the pace.

She moaned. "Master...Mmm..."

Ritsuka gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to hurt her love again.

"It's okay...Hah..." The Servant smiled seductively. "Please...faster...harder..."

This finally broke the Master.

She pulled put until only the member's tip was inside, then slammed right back in and started thrusting with more speed and force.

"OH!" Mash shrieked, her eyes widening.

And it continued for a bit with both girls barely clinging on to their sanity. The stimulation leaving them moaning and yelling.

Then Ritsuka pulled out completely, and stood up. Her cock was covered in her love's juices.

"Could..." She panted. "You....bend over?

Mash just nodded, breathless from her shouts. She got on her knees, and raised her rump.

She looked back at her Master. "Is this right?"

Based on the lustful look Ritsuka was giving her, she guessed so.

She gave another seductive smile, and waved her ass. "Come on, Master. Take me from behind."

Ritsuka groaned, and grabbed her wife's hips. Then she pulled her closer, until that big ass was pressed against her throbbing cock.

She reached down, and softly stroked the mounds of flesh, then gave them a firm squeeze, eliciting a happy sigh from Mash.

Then the Master lined herself up with her wife's pussy, pushed in a bit, then slammed the rest of the way in.

The feeling was even more incredible. It made both girls shriek in unison.

"Master!"

"Mash!"

Ritsuka was even deeper inside than before. And the way her love's insides felt was a little different. She loved it.

Spurred on by her pleasure, she started thrusting fast and hard.

Mash moaned and yelled in ecstasy, while her Master bit her lip to keep from being too loud. As it was, moans were constantly coming out of her. It was just so good.

"M-M..." Mash moaned. "I-I...close..."

"Me..." Ritsuka panted. "Too..."

Knowing they were both about to climax, she revved up to her highest speed. Now she was jackhammering her Servant's pussy, and it felt wonderful.

"OH MY GOD!" Ritsuka exclaimed, shutting eyes tight.

"MASTER!" Mash yelled, bucking her hips back to meet her love's thrusts.

Finally, they couldn't hold out anymore.

With one last thrust, they orgasmed together, their screams echoing throughout the house.

Then Ritsuka slowly pulled out, and fell on her back. Mash's legs gave out, and she went face first into a pillow set by Mata Hari.

The stripper was beside her, stroking her cheek.

"That was very hot, dear." She praised. "You did great."

Mash rolled onto her back, and gave a weary smile. "Thank you..."

She felt a trickle of liquid between her legs, and looked down. Her Master's semen was leaking out of her pussy.

"Heh..." She giggled. "I'm going to be a mother..."

Ritsuka managed to sit up, and she gave Mash her own tired smile. "You'll be a great one..."

She scooted over to her, and kissed her cheek.

"Go to sleep. You look exhausted."

Mash shook her head. "No...I want to watch you and the others go at it."

The Master giggled. "Alright. Just relax then."

As Mash sat up, Kiyohime came from behind and wrapped her arms around Ritsuka.

"What?" She yelped.

"My turn, my wife." The dragon girl said lustfully.

Then she laid her Master down, and straddled her hips. She leered down at Ritsuka, who became nervous from the predatory gaze.

"Now sit back, and let your wife take care of you."


	3. Making a Family: Kiyohime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kiyohime's turn to make love with Ritsuka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Relyt23 and all you guests for those Kudos! Thank you very much! I really hope you're enjoying enjoying this so far!
> 
> Now here's Kiyohime's turn. Let's get to it!

Ritsuka gulped, and gave a wry smile. "Uh...I don't think I'm...UP for it."

Kiyohime looked down and saw her wife's now flaccid cock.

"Aww..." She pouted. "What do I do now?"

Mata Hari giggled. "Dear, give it some stimulation."

She went over to Ritsuka, and leaned over to her member.

"Like this."

Then she started licking it, slowly, from hilt to tip.

Ritsuka gasped at the slimy, cool sensation going up and down her appendage. And said object was already starting to grow back to its full size.

"M-Mata Hari..." She stammered. "That's enough..."

Mata Hari stopped her actions, and winked at her Master. "Maybe...but I think Kiyohime wants a taste."

She sat up, and pecked the dragon girl's lips. "You can take over now, darling."

Then she went back to Mash, while Kiyohime got on her stomach and examined Ritsuka's cock.

"Mmm..." She licked her lips. "It looks delicious..."

Then she stuck out her long, forked tongue, and began to lick.

Ritsuka shrieked as the hot length ran up her member. It stung so much, yet it was so good too.

"Kiyohime!" She cried. "It's so hot!"

Kiyohime giggled. "Then feel this, my wife."

Her tongue wrapped around the cock, then started to squeeze and pump it. Then she dived down to suck up whatever fluids were coating the appendage.

Ritsuka's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as she screamed in pleasure. Her member felt like it was going to melt in this wet, hot heaven.

"Keeeeep thaaat uuuup..." Ritsuka shuddered. "And I-I m-might..."

Kiyohime winked. "Go ahead, I want to swallow every last drop." She moaned. "You taste so good, my wife." She gave a wink to Mash. "You too, my other wife."

Mash hid her face behind the pillow in embarrassment.

Then after a few more pumps and squeezes, Ritsuka gave an ear piercing yell as she reached her second orgasm for that night.

A thick stream of cum spouted out of her member, flooding Kiyohime's mouth. The Berserker was surprised, but she did her best to swallow it all.

"Oh..." The Master panted, her cock getting soft. "I...I'm sorry..."

Kiyohime smacked her lips, and smiled. "Mmm....It's alright."

Then Ritsuka froze when she leered at her again.

"So salty..." The dragon girl said seductively. "And sweet too...Taste it."

Then she lunged at her wife's face, forcing her into a kiss. The Kiyohime's tongue shoved past the Master's lips, and started wrapping around her tongue.

Mata Hari laughed. "On second thought, I think Kiyohime's the real beast in pleasure."

Mash, her cheeks red from the sight, nodded in agreement. 

Meanwhile, Ritsuka could not only feel the burning sensation, she could also taste her own cum on Kiyohime's tongue, as well as a bit of Mash's fluids. It was strange, but dammit she couldn't deny that this was turning her on again.

Her cock had risen once more. It made her wonder just how much it could take.

Kiyohime pulled away, and smirked. "Now we can get to the children."

Then she flipped the both of them over, so their positions were reversed.

"Well," She held out her arms. "Do it, ravage me."

Ritsuka examined the Berserker's body.

Compared to Mash and Mata Hari, Kiyohime was tiny. She was the shortest of the girls, and her curves weren't as developed. Yet, this gave her a slender figure that Ritsuka thought was quite alluring.

Her love's pussy was already wet and ready for her. She could just take her right now.

But something made her hesitate...What was it...

"My wife." Kiyohime tilted her head. "Why aren't you moving?"

Ritsuka's eyes met her yellow ones, which looked rather...feral. Like she was seeing a tasty meal. It made the Master shudder.

But her eyes still traveled up, to the dragon girl's horns.

Horns.

Horns...

Ritsuka couldn't help but grin devilishly at the idea that popped into her head. And this made everyone confused.

"What's up with Master?" Mash wondered.

Mata Hari giggled. "Something tells me she found a weak spot on our beast."

Kiyohime frowned. "Master...you're starting to scare me..."

Then before she could react, Ritsuka grabbed her arms, and pinned then over her head.

The dragon girl gasped. "What are you-"

Ritsuka shut her up with a kiss, then pulled back. The gaze she had was rather lustful.

She leaned over to her ear. "It's not fair if only I got played with."

Then she went up to one of her lover's horns, and gave the tip a quick flick with her tongue.

Kiyohime hissed. "M-My wife...What are you..."

Ritsuka's grin got even wider. "How did that feel?"

"W-weird...But...pleasant..."

Upon hearing that, the Master decided to continue. She slowly licked the horn's tip, back and forth, then switching to a circular motion, and back again.

Kiyohime's breathing was starting to get heavier. "My wife...That's..." She bit back a moan.

Ritsuka then switched to the other horn, and licked it from tip to base and back, then circled the tip.

"AHHH!" Her love yelled in pleasure.

Spurred on by the noise, the Master wrapped her lips around the horn, and began to suck on it. Then after a bit right there, she switched to the other.

By now, the dragon girl was reduced to pants and moans, unable to process anything more than the ecstasy she was experiencing.

Mata Hari stifled a laugh. "Talk about being...'horny'."

Mash sweat dropped. "...Please don't tell a joke like that ever again..." 

Kiyohime began to squirm. "I might...might..." She shut her eyes tight, her breathing becoming rapid.

Ritsuka went back to licking, alternating between back and forth, to circular motions, and tip to base. When she heard her wife starting to scream, she knew her climax was just around the corner.

So she stopped at the tip, gave it a few more flicks, and nibbled it.

Kiyohime's eyes opened, and she looked up in horror. "Wait, don't bite it!"

Her Master did, hard.

The scream Kiyohime made as she climaxed was one of both extreme pain and pleasure. It was also loud enough to dampen Ritsuka's hearing, but she felt that it was worth it. She looked down at Kiyohime.

The Servant looked exhausted, and her entire body was shaking. It made Ritsuka regret making her orgasm like that.

"Oh my..." She looked at her wife sadly. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's..." Kiyohime panted. "Alright..." She smiled. "That was...the most...intense feeling...I've ever had."

"But still...I bit you...and it hurt you..." Her Master looked away. "And you told me not to bite..."

Kiyohime reached up, and stroked her wife's reddish orange locks. "It's fine..." She giggled. "Honestly... Don't be afraid to be a little rough. As long as you don't get carried away, it's all good." 

Ritsuka looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." The dragon girl slowly sat up. "As long as we can both feel good in the end."

Then Kiyohime gently pushed Ritsuka down, and eyed her cock. Naturally, it had deflated after the change in Ritsuka's attitude.

"Your cock is small again, my wife."

"Er..." The Master looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Heh...don't worry. I can take care of it."

Then Kiyohime got down and licked her wife's cock, making her hiss at the burning sensation. The member began to rise, and the tongue then wrapped around it and gave it a few pumps.

"AH!" Ritsuka yelped. "So hot!"

Her wife sat up, and giggled. "I'm not making you cum, my wife...at least, not yet."

Then she straddled her Master's hips, sitting right on top of her laying cock, which throbbed with need. Kiyohime grinded her equally needy pussy on it, making both her and Ritsuka moan in pleasure.

"You're so big and hard..." The Berserker said. "I hope you fit inside."

"Just take it slow." Ritsuka advised.

"Heh...I know. Now sit back and enjoy, my wife."

Then Kiyohime lifted herself up a bit, and positioned her wife's cock right underneath her womanhood. Then she took a deep breath, and eased herself down onto the member.

Ritsuka gasped at the feeling of entering Kiyohime. The heat of her mouth was nothing compared to her vaginal fluids. They were practically lava, burning the Master as she went deeper in the dragon girl's walls.

Kiyohime stopped halfway when she felt the cock make contact with her barrier. She looked at her wife nervously.

"I don't think...I can do it by myself." She admitted. "Could you thrust the rest of the way?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Okay. Just hold me, alright?"

Once her wife embrace her, Ritsuka gave her a kiss, then thrust hard, tearing through the barrier and spilling blood.

Kiyohime shrieked in pain, tears trickling down her face. "OW! IT HURTS!"

Ritsuka winced. "Sorry..." 

She planted little kisses around her wife's neck, soothing the pain she was feeling. Eventually, Kiyohime started giggling.

"I'm all better." She said happily. "Ready to continue?"

Her wife smiled and nodded. "Yes. Go ahead."

"Okay! Here we go!"

Kiyohime slowly began to rock back and forth, and the effect was immediate.

"Ah!" Ritsuka yelped. "Dang it! How come you're so hot!?"

The Berserker moaned. "Dragon...ah... remember..."

Her rocking sped up a bit, and nothing more was said. They panted and moaned together, their pleasure steadily getting more intense.

"M-my w-wife..." Kiyohime spoke up. "Oh...you fill me up so much...mmm...look...my tummy..."

Ritsuka managed to glance at said area, and wasn't surprised to see her wife's stomach bulging. Although she still had to choke because it looked even bigger on Kiyohime.

She looked pregnant already...

Why did that thought turn Ritsuka on?

Regardless, it was enough to cause her to start rocking her own hips in time with her lover's. They both gave cries of ecstacy at the feeling of it.

"That's it!" Kiyohime urged. "Keep going!"

So the Master kept rocking. Faster....faster...faster...

Before long, she had her wife on her back, and she was on top. Ritsuka had become the dominant one, and she was loving every second of it.

"OH!" The dragon girl shrieked. "Master!"

The Master groaned. Kiyohime's insides were so hot, and even tighter than Mash's. Squeezing all around and scorching her, bringing intense pleasure. Climax was just around the corner...

"Kiyohime..." Ritsuka panted. "I can't last much longer..."

"I'm so close!" Her wife yelled. "Just a little more!"

Ritsuka took a deep breath, then thrust even harder and faster. Once again, she was jackhammering, this time into the extremely tight and fiery walls of Kiyohime.

She had never felt such intense pain and pleasure in her life.

Both girls were shrieking, getting closer and closer to their orgasms. Ritsuka wasn't letting up, no matter how tired she was.

Then she stopped for a second, caught her breath, then drove her cock home.

One

Two

Three thrusts, and the dam burst.

She and her wife called each other's names as they came. The Master's semen flooded into Kiyohime.

They stayed connected for a few seconds, then Ritsuka fell on to her side, exhausted.

The dragon girl weakly embraced her from behind, a tired smile on her face. "That was...amazing..." She hummed. "I'm going to be a mommy."

The Master giggled. "Yeah...I'm sure you'll be a great one too."

It was then that she realized just how sweaty they were, and how parched her throat was. All of that activity...and heat.

"You two were on fire!" Mata Hari praised. "So..my turn?"

Ritsuka frowned. "That's going to have to wait...I'm sweaty, and thirsty."

Mata Hari nodded. "Okay!" She looked at Kiyohime, then Mash. "And you two?"

"I could use a drink." Mash agreed.

"Same here." Kiyohime said.

"Then I'll come along." Mata Hari decided.

Ritsuka and Kiyohime got out of their embrace, then all the girls got off the bed, and put on their nightgowns.

"How about some tea?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yes!" The other girls said happily.

With that decided, they went to the kitchen for their little break.

At least, Ritsuka hoped it would be a little break...


	4. A Little Break...Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka wants to relax a bit, and have some tea and a nice shower.
> 
> Yeah, like that's going to happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulled an all nighter to finally finish this...
> 
> Still, I'm glad I got this out for you guys! Enjoy...while I sleep...

The first thing, or rather person, they saw when they entered the kitchen was...

"Hello, ladies." Merlin greeted.

Ritsuka, Mash and Kiyohime shrieked in surprise, and quickly covered themselves up. Mata Hari didn't seem fazed. In fact, she was just curious, and not even caring that her nightgown wasn't covering her body effectively.

"MERLIN!?" Ritsuka exclaimed, blushing. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The Caster chuckled. "Really, Ritsuka. That's not how you treat a guest."

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

"I just came to thank you for that favor from earlier." He grinned. "But when I was close to the front door, I heard shouting coming from inside..."

Mash turned red from embarrassment. "Were we that loud?"

Ritsuka narrowed her eyes. "How much did you hear?"

Merlin beamed. "All of it!"

The Master's eye twitched. "Kiyohime."

The dragon girl suddenly had a fiery aura around her. "If you tell anyone, I will burn you!"

"Calm down." The Caster wasn't even scared. "I won't tell a single word about this, I promise."

"Good." Ritsuka frowned. "Now, what were you saying about thanking me?"

"Oh, you know. Remember that favor?"

"Oh..." She laughed nervously. "That..."

"What favor?" Mata Hari asked.

Kiyohime glared at the Master. "Is our wife cheating?"

"No!" Ritsuka said immediately.

"Let me explain." Merlin offered. "You see, Ritsuka came to me so she could find a way to have children with all of you."

Mash tilted her head. "So you were the mage who did this...I had a feeling. You did the same thing to Arturia, correct?"

"Yep. But I don't just do that for anyone. So I initially rejected her. But seeing the woman beg with puppy eyes managed to make me concede."

"But he did need a favor in return." Ritsuka cut in. "And that favor..." She sighed. "Was put in a good word to Mordred for him."

"Wait..." Kiyohime looked suspicious. "You wanted to go out...with your best friend's daughter?"

Merlin frowned. "When you put it like that, it does sound kind of wrong..." Then he grinned. "Ah well, we had fun tonight. And I'm a happy guy! Seriously, Ritsuka, thank you!"

Ritsuka smirked. "You do sound like you're serious about going out with her. Although..." She chuckled. "Arturia is going to skewer you when she hears about your date with Mordred."

The mage waved it off. "Whatever. If anything, she'll be glad that her best friend is taking her daughter's hand."

"If you say so."

Mash smiled. "Well, I guess I'll wish you luck."

Mata Hari giggled. "I'm rooting for you! You'll make such a great couple, I'm sure!"

Kiyohime was unsure. "Well...if you really do love each other...Then you have my cheers as well."

"Thanks, girls!" Merlin said gratefully.

"And thank you," Ritsuka said. "For allowing us to have have kids."

"Don't mention it." Merlin looked at his watch. "Ah, time to go!" He waved. "See you tomorrow! And Ritsuka," He gave a thumbs up. "You're a lucky bitch!"

"What the hell!?" Ritsuka was infuriated. "Did you just call me-"

"You got until morning to make your babies. Bye!"

Then before she could grab him, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ritsuka scowled. "He had to ruin it..."

Mash patted her back. "It's alright Master." She laughed. "But still, Mordred! Who'd have ever thought..."

"Heh...I was surprised too. But he does seem to treat the relationship seriously."

Mata Hari clapped her hands. "Alright! With that over with, how about we make some tea?"

"Yes!" The rest of the girls said in unison.

............

Mata Hari went back to the room, while the other three girls decided to take turns showering. Kiyohime and Mash went in first.

Ritsuka found it cute that they always went in together. But tonight, more...sinful thoughts started to emerge.

She could picture them making out, with Kiyohime pinning Mash to the wall and sticking that hot tongue inside her mouth...

The Master shook those thoughts away. No, it's just an innocent shower, nothing more.

But that more perverted part of her mind wanted her to peek inside just to confirm that. Not only that, she could also see the hot water flowing down their naked bodies...

Dammit, why was she so horny? Did having sex do this to people?

But still, she sighed in defeat, and carefully cracked the door open.

Upon peeking inside, she saw Kiyohime lathering Mash's back with body wash, while she took care of her own front.

Starting with those gorgeous legs, then going up to her shapely hips, then her toned stomach, and finally her ample bust...

Ritsuka couldn't help but get an erection from the sight. Mash looked so sexy with the water and soap flowing down her body.

"I'm done now, Kiyohime." The Servant said.

"Now you can wash me." The dragon girl said.

They turned around. Then Mash started to wash Kiyohime's back, while she took care of her own front.

The Berserker didn't have Mash's curves, but that didn't stop her from being alluring. Her sea green hair covered the naughty bits of her breasts, and she seemed to lather up so sensually.

It was almost like she was playing with herself. She slowly went up and down her legs, and every time she reached her thighs, she would just barely graze her pussy, and sigh happily.

When Kiyohime reached her tummy, she rubbed it in slow circles, occasionally dipping her hand down to her womanhood and quickly getting back up.

Then when she reached her breasts, she lathered each one individually. She went up and down her left, brushing her nipple again and again. Then she switched to the other, and repeated the motion. She was starting to moan now.

She WAS getting herself off. Ritsuka was surprised. Did Kiyohime always do this? How could Mash stand it?

"Kiyohime..." The Shielder said nervously, a blush creeping to her cheeks. "Why must you always do that?"

The dragon girl smirked. "There's nothing like playing with yourself in the shower, right in front of your beloved."

Why did Ritsuka feel like those words were somewhat directed at her?

"W-well..." Mash gulped. "Could you at least do it less frequently?"

"Do you not like it?" Kiyohime turned around.

She pressed her body against the surprised Shielder's, and gave her a seductive look.

"Well..." Mash bit her lip.

"Don't lie." Kiyohime sniffed. "Besides that soap, I can smell your arousal."

Then before Mash could say anything else, the Berserker kissed her, shoving her tongue into the other Servant's mouth.

The Shielder's shriek was muffled, and Ritsuka figured she was feeling the searing hot sensation in her mouth.

Then the dragon girl pulled away, and leaned forward to suck on her wife's breast, making her yelp. Moans soon followed as Kiyohime switched between breasts, becoming more vigorous in her actions. 

Ritsuka watched in stunned silence at what was playing out before her. The Berserker had Mash pinned to the wall, panting and moaning in ecstacy.

Then Kiyohime pulled away, and smirked. "You can come out now, Master."

Ritsuka hesitated, then slowly stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. She made sure to lock it.

She could see Kiyohime's amused look, and Mash's embarrassed expression.

"How did you..." But Ritsuka already knew.

"My nose." Kiyohime tapped it. "Your arousal is so strong..." She eyed her wife's erect cock. "And your cock is so big...Do you want us to take care of it?"

"Y-yes..."

The dragon girl giggled, and turned to Mash. "My other wife, how about you get the first taste?"

"T-taste?" Mash was surprised.

"Don't deny it. You've been wanting to suck Master's cock since you first saw it."

"Well...Yes...But...I don't know if I'll even please her..."

"Mash." Ritsuka called out in need.

The Servant looked at her nervously.

"I want you...Please...Take care of me..."

Mash nodded hesitantly. "Then...come here."

Ritsuka took off her nightgown, then joined her wives on the shower. The steam all around them, and the hot water flowing down their bodies...they made the situation all the more sexy to her 

Mash sat on her knees, and shyly looked at the throbbing appendage in front of her. Then she glanced up at her wife.

Ritsuka was looking back, lust written all over her face.

"Go ahead." She urged. "You'll be fine."

The Shielder nodded, then took a lick at the head of the cock.

The Master hissed at the contact. "More..."

Mash, now more confident, started licking more vigorously. She eventually started going over the entirety of the member, sending Ritsuka to a heaven of pleasure.

"Yes!" She said through gritted teeth. "That's it! Keep going!"

Her wife stopped to take a deep breath. Then she took the head into her mouth, and slowly went down the shaft.

Compared to Kiyohime, Mash's mouth was cool and soothing. It brought a pleased moan from Ritsuka.

The Shielder stopped once the tip hit the back of her throat. She steeled herself, then plunged the rest of the way in one motion.

Her gag reflex kicked in, and choked up. Still, she beared with it, if only to please her wife.

She was pleased, as a high-pitched yell echoed from her.

"Yes!" She shouted. "Your mouth feels good!"

Once her throat was used to the object inside it, Mash started bobbing her head, swirling her tongue around the cock.

Ritsuka moans were getting more frequent, and she was struggling to not buck her hips. She eventually felt that little tug that meant...

"Mash!" She shouted. "I'm going to...to..."

Then with a scream, she came. Hot, sticky semen poured like a waterfall down Mash's throat, and her eyes widened in surprise.

She pulled away, and coughed. The rest of her wife's fluids sprayed over her face.

Ritsuka panted a bit, recovering from her orgasm. Once she did, she gave the Shielder an apologetic look.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's alright." Mash said with an assuring smile.

She tried wiping off the semen coating her face, but to no avail.

"Wow...how can you produce so much?"

Kiyohime, with a pleased look, sat down next to her. 

"Let me take care of this." She offered.

The dragon girl proceeded to lick the fluids off, humming as she enjoyed the taste of her Master. Mash winced as the hot tongue made contact.

Then in just a few seconds, it was all gone, and Kiyohime pulled away.

She smacked her lips, and moaned. "Master tastes so good... Doesn't she?"

Mash nodded shyly. "Y-yes..."

Oh god...Ritsuka wanted them so bad...But another part of her said that they shouldn't keep Mata Hari waiting any longer.

"Er...thanks, girls." She said nervously. "Now... let's get cleaned up so we can get back to Mata Hari."

"Aw..." Kiyohime pouted. "I wanted to make this a complete three-way."

Mash sweat dropped. "I can't decided who is more insatiable...you, or Master."

.............

Surprisingly, they managed to have a nice group shower without any other...incidents.

Once they were dressed, they headed back to their bedroom.

Ritsuka couldn't help feeling slightly worried for their wife waiting there.

"She must be so lonely..." The Master said.

"Let's not keep her waiting then." Kiyohime said, picking up the pace.

Ritsuka and Mash hurried after her, and they reached the door in no time.

Ritsuka took a deep breath. It was time for sex with Mata Hari....The simple thought of her body was enough to excite the Master.

She didn't waste another second to open the door and step inside.

Mata Hari was on the bed, smiling cheerfully as usual.

"Glad you came back." She said. "Now, are you ready to have fun, my dear?"


	5. Making a Family: Mata Hari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Mata Hari takes the reins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter.
> 
> I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this! I hope this chapter satisfies you!
> 
> Please let me know how I did with...well, the sex scenes. Since this was my first time doing these sort of things. And I'm also wondering how I do with my writing in general.
> 
> Thanks in advance.
> 
> And here we go!

Oh god, yes. Ritsuka was definitely ready.

She immediately took off her nightgown and panties, then strode over to her wife. Her cock was already rock hard, and throbbing with need.

"Wow." Mata Hari giggled. "Very eager, are we?"

Ritsuka kissed her, and pushed her down onto the bed. Then she proceeded to stick her tongue into the stripper's mouth.

Mata Hari hummed in amusement, and pushed back with her own tongue. They wrestled like that for a while, and saliva was swapped back and forth.

Then Ritsuka began to feel her wife up. She ran her hands up legs almost as great as Mash's, then squeezed an equally big ass.

She rose up to the biggest pair of breasts she had the pleasure of seeing. They had to be around an F cup. She grabbed them, then started moving them around.

Mata Hari moaned softly, and the Master got more vigorous. She squeezed the mounds, and rubbed the nipples that were hidden beneath a thin layer of cloth.

"Ohhhh!" Mata Hari moaned louder. "You've gotten good at this!"

Deciding that they had enough foreplay, Ritsuka stopped her massage, and tried to take off what little clothing her wife had...

Then the stripper grabbed her hands, and gently pushed her away.

"Nah-ah!" Mata Hari teased, waving a finger. "It would be a shame if I didn't use all of my talents for this."

"Talents..." Ritsuka grinned. "Okay, go ahead."

"Just sit back, dear. Let your wife perform a very special dance."

So the Master sat on the edge of the bed, excited for the show her wife was about give.

The Assassin curtsied, then began her dance.

Ritsuka took in every movement, and how sexy they were.

Mata Hari slowly spun around, arms gracefully outstretched. Then she stopped with her back facing Ritsuka, and squatted down to start running her hands up her own legs as she rose back. When the stripper had fully stood up, she had her hands on her ass. She gave it a firm squeeze.

She looked back at her wife with a teasing smile. "Like what you see, so far?"

Ritsuka nodded slowly, left speechless by the sight before her.

Mata Hari then leaned backward, and ran her hands along her body. When she reached her breasts, she squeezed them and moaned.

Dammit...It was all Ritsuka could do to not pounce on her...Her hand twitched.

The Assassin got upright, and started approaching her, doing little twirls on the way. Then she stopped right in front of her, and leaned forward. The Master eyed her hanging breasts, which were dangerously close to slipping out of that thin layer of cloth.

"Want me to service you?" Mata Hari asked, glancing at the member right below her.

Ritsuka gulped, and nodded.

The stripper reached back, and untied the string that held the cloth in place. Her nipples were now free to be gazed at, and the Master wasted no time in doing so.

Mata Hari giggled. "So NAUGHTY Master. You have no shame at all, do you?"

"J-just get on with it!" Ritsuka stammered.

"Of course, dear."

The Assassin got on her knees to face her wife's thick, pulsing cock. She kissed the tip of it, making Ritsuka gasp. Then Mata Hari began to lick, from base to tip. Occasionally, she would take the entire head for a split second, then go back to licking. It was as if she was enjoying a lollipop.

It had a great effect on Ritsuka. She was squirming and moaning, sometimes even bucking her hips when she felt an intense spike of pleasure.

Sitting on the bed were Mash and Kiyohime, who were watching the act in amazement.

"She's making our wife go wild." Kiyohime stated.

"As expected from a professional." Mash said, a blush on her cheeks.

By now, Ritsuka was starting to scream, her eyes shut tight. At the rate this was going, she would be hitting her climax in no time.

"Ma-ta...H-Hari..." She gasped. "So...clooose."

The stripper stooped, and looked up at her with a smile. 

"Let it all out, love." She said. "I'll take every last drop."

Then she rose up a bit, and grabbed her breasts. She then leaned forward, and clamped the Master's cock in between them. With a strong squeeze, she started moving them up and down, pumping the appendage.

It was such an intense feeling. Mata Hari's breasts were like marshmallows, so soft and firm. They were so warm too...And the way they felt around her cock... Ritsuka was screaming louder than ever.

"MATA HARI!" She cried. "I'M ABOUT...ABOUT..."

The stripper dipped her head down to wrapped her mouth around the exposed head, and sucked on it while still pumping the shaft.

Finally being sent over the edge, Ritsuka bucked her hips, letting out a final cry as she came, then collapsed.

Mata Hari was slightly surprised, but still amused the amount of semen that poured into her mouth. She quickly drank it up, not letting a single drop fall out.

When she was done, she let the now flaccid member fall out, then rose to give her recovering wife a sweet kiss.

"Delicious." The stripper said with a giggle. "Now we get to the real fun."

Ritsuka didn't expect her to go under the bed, although she didn't question it. It at least gave the Master a nice view of her Servant's butt, which waved back and forth.

She quickly looked away when Mata Hari started coming out. 

"Take a look at this!" The stripper said.

Ritsuka looked, and saw a black case in her hands. She looked at it curiously.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Oh, it's what I will use to fuck you until you scream."

Then Mata Hari opened it, and Ritsuka gasped at what was inside.

It was a strap-on, and a rather big one at that. It was almost as big a Ritsuka's own cock at full size. Even more intimidating was the dragon head that served as...the head.

"Uh...Mata Hari..." She said nervously. "Why are you doing this?"

The Assassin laughed. "Did you really think you were going to keep YOUR virginity, dear?"

Well, considering she was supposed to be the man tonight...Ritsuka definitely wasn't expecting to be fucked herself. Much less with a dragon head strap-on.

"Where did you even get that?"

"Oh, it was a gift from Anne and Mary. They said it was for spicing up our sex life."

Well, she couldn't deny that it was working. The Master was already beginning to think about how that toy was going to fill her. She was beginning to get hard again.

Mata Hari was amused. "So, you really do want it, don't you?"

Ritsuka nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"Then bend over for me, dear."

So the Master got to her feet, and bent over the bed. She widened her stance a little, just to be more inviting to the lady behind her. She glanced back at her.

The stripper had already secured the phallus, and was stroking it like it was the real thing, sighing lustfully. She was staring at Ritsuka like a predator out for its prey.

"You don't know how sexy you are." Mata Hari said. "And you're so wet...I'm going to have little trouble sticking this in." 

Ritsuka shivered. No turning back now. She was going to let this hot woman deflower her.

"Fuck me." She demanded.

"With pleasure."

Mata Hari stepped up to her, then grabbed her hip with one hand while lining up the strap-on with the other. She slowly went inside her wife's dripping pussy.

When the Master felt her wet lips get parted, she gasped. Then she moaned when the hard object went inside her, deeper...and deeper...

Then she felt it hit the barrier that was her hymen, and tensed up. Then she felt Mata Hari kiss her neck, and relaxed.

"Ready?" The Assassin asked.

Ritsuka nodded. "Yes."

Then the dragon phallus slammed the rest of the way, tearing through her barrier. She screamed at the intense pain, and tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

Mata Hari stroked her back comfortingly, and kissed her neck and shoulders.

"It's okay." She cooed. "I will help make the pain go away."

She continued to kiss and stroke along the back of her wife's body. Slowly, Ritsuka's pain melted away into a tickling sensation. Eventually, she began to laugh. The Assassin stopped, and smiled at her.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much better." The Master replied. "You can start thrusting now."

Without another word, Mata Hari slipped out of her. Then she took a comfortable stance as she lined up her phallus again, and roughly thrust back inside.

"OH!" Ritsuka shouted as the burst of pleasure shook her.

Her wife slowly rocked her hips, making a steady movement as she fucked her.

The phallus filled the Master up so much, and the ridged dragon head scrapped against her walls, adding to her pleasure. She moaned and panted, eyes half lidded with lust.

Mata Hari whispered into her ear. "You know what the best part is?" She moaned with her. "I...can feel everything. Oh yes...Those girls really know their magic toys. I really need to thank them after this."

That really made Ritsuka wonder just what other strange sex toys Anne and Mary had.

That thought was drowned out when the Assassin's movements got faster, and the pleasure spiked. Ritsuka shrieked in ecstacy along with her.

"I can't hold..." Mata Hari gasped. "Back...dear..."

"Goooo," The Master moaned. "A-head. Ravage...me!"

The stripper went even faster, her rocking turning into hard thrusts. Ritsuka was now the one being jackhammered, and she was loving every second of it.

She cried out her lover's name, getting ever closer to climax. Then she felt her breasts get grabbed, and she was roughly pulled upright and dragged away from the bed. She felt her walls grip the strap-on even tighter, creating more friction, and she yelled.

"You're so tight..." Mata Hari panted. "I'm getting close...So are you, right?"

"YES!" Ritsuka shouted.

"You should see your cock now...continuously pulsing...ready to let out your love." The Assassin moaned. "You'll make...a mess...Kiyohime...mmm...can you...suck her off?"

Ritsuka saw the dragon girl smile, and lick her lips. "Sure. I love the taste of our wife." She glanced at Mash. "Want to join me, our other wife?"

Mash blushed. "W-well...alright..."

They got off the bed, and kneeled down to face Ritsuka's throbbing cock, which waved a bit as she was hammered into.

Kiyohime got a firm grip on the base, licked the right side of the shaft, up to the tip. Mash took the left, making the same motions as her partner. Then they took turns going down on it, shoving it down their throats then coming back up. The Master hissed at the hot and cool sensations.

Then she felt the hands on her breasts begin to squeeze them, and pinch her nipples. She screamed.

"These things...haven't gotten...played with." Mata Hari whispered. "I'm going to change that."

Ritsuka couldn't believe what was happening. Being fucked by one of wives while the other two sucked her off. It was a scene that could only have happened in her wildest dreams, yet it was all real.

Soon enough, she felt a stinging in her cock and pussy that meant she was about to cum.

"GIRLS!" She shrieked in ecstacy. "I'M...I'M..."

"ME TOO!" Mata Hari yelled. "JUST A LITTLE MORE!"

Then in a few more thrusts, they shouted each other's names as they came. Ritsuka's semen sprayed into the throat of Kiyohime, while her vaginal fluids sprayed all over Mata Hari's legs.

They were all still for a moment, in the afterglow of sex.

Then she felt the Assassin slip out with a 'pop', and the grip on her breasts went away. Mash and Kiyohime got out of the way as Ritsuka stumbled to the bed and collapsed.

"Crap..." She gasped. "Can't feel...my legs..."

"Was..." Mata Hari panted, still with her trademark smile. "I...too rough?"

"Maybe...just a little..." The Master weakly sat up. "Could...somebody get me some water?"

"I would like a glass too...if that's okay."

"We're on it." Mash started going for the door.

"We'll be right back." Kiyohime said, following her.

Once they had shut the door, they turned to each other.

"That was...strange..." Mash said nervously.

"Yet it was very hot." Kiyohime mused. "Maybe we could have a round with the strap-on sometime?"

"W-what!? That's Mata Hari's!"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. In fact..." The dragon girl pulled her in. "She would love to see us screw around. She might even do us. Master may even join in." She whispered seductively. "We have a whole night to do whatever we want."

Then she deeply kissed the Shielder, who was frozen in shock. Mash was still for a moment, but she eventually began to intertwine her tongue with her wife's.  
.............

Ritsuka wondered what took the two girls so long, but she didn't complain. She and Mata Hari had gotten their water, and we're now ready for the final act.

She was laying on the bed, on her back, while the stripper was straddling her hips. The Master's cock was rock hard again, throbbing in anticipation.

She ogled her wife's body. A shapely ass, narrow waist with a toned tummy, and gigantic mounds that waved with the slightest movement.

She wanted to fuck her now, she couldn't wait any longer.

Seeing her wife's lustful expression, Mata Hari laughed.

"So insatiable, dear." She teased. "Well, are you ready?"

"Yes..." Ritsuka hissed.

The Assassin nodded, then raised herself up a little, and grabbed her Master's cock. She got it upright, positioned herself over it, then slammed down, taking it all in one go.

They both moaned at the pleasure they felt, and Mata Hari began to rock her hips.

Compared to the other girls, her pussy wasn't as tight, having had plenty of men take her. Yet this gave it some sort of malleability. It stayed tight enough for Ritsuka's cock to be a comfortable fit, while still allowing her to slip in and out quickly.

And Mata Hari's skill...damn...How did she not have a Riding skill, with how great she was moving? She rocked her hips in just the right way, and at just the right speed. If Ritsuka could give her the Riding skill, she'd rank it EX.

It wasn't long before she was breathing heavily, and letting out moans and yelps. She beginning to roll her hips in time with her wife's, who was beginning to moan as well.

"How..." Mata Hari panted. "Does it feel?"

"Heavenly..." Ritsuka said breathlessly. "You're...so good..."

And it seemed unfair that this gorgeous lady was doing everything. So the Master decided to repay her.

She managed to place her hands on the stripper's butt, and get a strong grip on it. This stopped her riding, and she got curious.

"What are you up to?"

Ritsuka smiled. "I can't let you do all the work, right?"

Then she lifted her wife up, taking her off her cock, and turned her around. Now she was in a reverse of the position she was just in.

"Ooooh!" Mata Hari giggled. "This position...You certainly like your control."

"Shut up while I screw you." Ritsuka said lustfully.

Then she thrust right back into her lover's walls, and wasted no time in putting up a steady rhythm.

She could hear the Assassin's moans, controlled and contempt. Meanwhile, her own moans and pants were erratic, and she was struggling to not go wild.

"You know you're a beast." Mata Hari said seductively. "You want to ravage me. Make me yours forever."

Ritsuka gritted her teeth. She wanted to tear up her wife's walls on her own, not because the woman seduced her into it.

"So strong and beautiful...And sexy...Yet even though you might have the looks of a woman..."

Ritsuka tried to keep her composure as she felt a hand stroke her thigh.

"You really..." She panted. "Want me...to tear you up... don't you?"

"Oh yes..." Mata Hari sighed. "You know...what I want. I know what...you want. Mmm...I want you to...And you want to..."

She twisted herself around to look at her Master with the most lustful gaze she had. She brought her face closer to hers.

"BREED ME."

That's what it took for all off Ritsuka's rationality to fade away.

She growled and crashed her lips into the Assassin's, shoving her tongue into her mouth. Then took ahold of those gigantic breasts and roughly squeezed and pinched them.

She slammed her cock as hard and fast as she could, the only thing on her mind was that she was going to ravage her woman and get her pregnant.

It was the most electrifying feeling she had ever had, and she was enjoying every second of it. Mata Hari was moaning into her mouth, wrestling tongues with her.

The pussy Ritsuka was ravaging was so slick, yet it comfortably squeezed her cock, giving her more and more pleasure.

She was getting closer and closer to climax. She felt the slight stinging that signaled it.

Mata Hari managed to get out of their lip lock, and screamed. "I'M ClOSE! FUCK ME! HARDER! FASTER!"

Somehow, the Master managed to do that. Her hips were even more of a blur as she tore up her wife's walls, and the sting got even sharper.

"I-I..." The Assassin gasped. "I'M CUMMING!"

Ritsuka shouted in time with her they orgasmed, and the most primal part of her made her bite her lover's neck, making her scream louder.

They stayed like that for a moment, as the afterglow slowly faded.

The Master blinked as she came to her senses, and realized what she had done. She let go off her wife, who fell onto the bed to lay on her side. Her pussy leaked out a flood of semen, vaginal fluids...and a bit of blood. A purple bite mark was now on the right side of her neck.

Ritsuka was horrified. She really had become a beast. She actually did tear up Mata Hari.

She hid her face in her hands. "Oh god...I-I'm sorry...", She sobbed. "I hurt you..."

Mata Hari slowly sat up, and smiled at her tiredly. "Don't cry...dear...I asked for it, after all."

"I shouldn't have lost control though...Now look. You're bleeding, and have a bruise. I'm a terrible wife..."

The Assassin snuggled up to her. "Just because you were rough with me, doesn't mean you're terrible. I wanted you to be rough, and you just got carried away. As long as we both feel good and still love each other in the end, it's alright."

Ritsuka sniffed. "O-okay..." She looked down at her now flaccid cock, and sighed. "Still, I'm going to be glad once this thing is gone. It's brought some changes in me that I'm not happy about..."

"Maybe." Mata Hari's usual smile returned. "But it did give us a great thing." She looked down at her stomach. "I'm going to be a mother again."

Ritsuka felt two more arms wrapped around her, and she saw Mash and Kiyohime joining the hug.

"I'm happy that I'm having our wife's baby." Kiyohime said.

"To be a mother..." Mash laughed softly. "I'm glad too." She pecked her Master on the cheek. "Thank you."

Ritsuka sighed happily. "You're all welcome... I love you, girls."

"And we love you, Master!" They said in unison.

It certainly wasn't the most normal night Ritsuka had, but it was still a great one. And now, she was ready to go to sleep, and wake up to her lovely wives once again. This time, without a certain thing in between her legs.

But as she was crawling over to the pillows, Mata Hari jumped on her.

"What!?" The Master exclaimed in surprise. "Mata Hari, what are you doing? Aren't we going to bed?"

"Oh no, dear." The stripper said teasingly. "The night is not over yet. It's only nine o'clock."

Ritsuka glanced at the clock, and it was indeed that time. And their usual bed time was at ten thirty...

She smiled nervously. "You really want to keep this up until bed time?"

Then Kiyohime crawled over to her right, and kissed her cheek. Her gaze was rather lustful. "Maybe later than that..." She trailed her kisses down her wife's neck.

And finally, Mash shyly came over, taking Ritsuka's left side. "Midnight, maybe?" She trailed her own kisses along the Master's back.

"I like the way you think, dear." Mata Hari said.

Ritsuka felt the familiar touch of a certain sex toy on her entrance, and froze.

"I hope you have enough stamina to last until twelve o'clock, Master."

She felt herself start getting hard, and sighed in defeat. No use trying to struggle, not when all three of her wives were on her.

It was the most tiring night she ever had.


	6. Epilogue: Seven Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later, everyone has come to celebrate the 7th birthday of Ritsuka's children.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Master is planning something special for her wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The end of it all.
> 
> LOL, nope. Setting up a romantic getaway for these busy mothers. They definitely deserve it.
> 
> Anyway, I have to say, I didn't really expect to start writing smut. And I also didn't expect it to become so well liked.
> 
> This was fun, and there will be more to come. Whether it be more futa Ritsuka with her wives, or other girls, or different pairs requested by you.
> 
> Of course, I do have non explicit and original works as well, so check those out if you'd like.
> 
> So thank you for reading, enjoy the epilogue, and I hope to see you next time.
> 
> And remember, any constructive criticism on my writing is appreciated. I really want to know how I do on my writing.
> 
> Now let's start!

Seven years....

Ritsuka still couldn't believe that she had actually impregnated her wives.

Yet every day, there were their kids, all smiling up at them. So happy and innocent, with no fears at all.

First, there was a girl, Olga Marie, born to Mash. Named after the late director...the Shielder had said it was to honor her.

Olga took after Mash, in both her cute looks and shy, but willful personality. Just like her mom, she was very smart. The one thing she inherited from Ritsuka was her amber colored eyes.

Next was Anchin, a boy born to Kiyohime. Ritsuka was confused as to why she would name her kid after a guy who led her on. The Berserker explained that while it did hurt, Anchin was really a nice person, and an important part of her history.

Anchin had inherited Kiyohime's white skin and gold eyes. He even had his own horns, which the other kids liked to pull on, much to his annoyance. Like his mother, he also hated lies, and was very dangerous when angered. Otherwise, he was very sweet and loving. He had inherited Ritsuka's orange hair.

Finally, there were the twin girls, Louise and Antje, born to Mata Hari. According to the Assassin, the children were named after her first child and her mother, respectively. A remembrance of the happier times in her past life...

The twins had miraculously inherited most of Ritsuka's looks, with only their dark eyes being inherited from Mata Hari. But they also had their mother's love for dancing, and her mischievousness. It actually made Ritsuka a bit worried about how they would turn out when they were older.

It might not be the most normal family, but the Master didn't care. She loved them all, for better or worse. And they, her.

Now it was time for the kids' seventh birthday. Which meant one big party out in the backyard, with a giant cake made with the combined efforts of Mata Hari and Kiyohime.

Ritsuka had just finished setting up the tables and chairs, when she heard the bell ring.

"I got it!" She called, immediately running into the house.

She opened the door, and there stood Elizabeth Báthory, the little idol herself.

"I'm here!" She announced with a grin. "And ready to dazzle your kids!"

Ritsuka sweat dropped. "Yeah...You always do a great job."

If there was anyone that absolutely adored the idol's performances, it was the children.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth walked inside. "Well, better get my stage set!"

Soon, the other guests began to arrive.

The Emiyas, Shirou and Arturia, with their third little bundle of joy in his mother's arms. They really were destined to be together.

Behind them was Kiritsugu, who looked happier than ever. With the new world being one of peace, he really brightened up, and happily remarried Irisviel.

Then the identical cousins, Illya and Kuro, who had grown into beautiful women. Those two were always together, strangely enough.

Right behind them, like a bodyguard, was Heracles. He gave his own version of a smile. Which was actually kind of terrifying.

And Merlin and Mordred, with their second child Nimue, were next. Ritsuka, and everybody else, had been surprised that things had worked out between them, but were happy nonetheless.

Although Arturia still threatened to castrate the mage if he hurt her daughter. How Merlin could act so nonchalantly to a threat from the King of Knights, Ritsuka would never know.

More guests came, including Tamamo No Mae and Tamamo Cat, to Kiyohime's delight. Hans Christian Andersen and Nursery Rhyme, who would read the kids a story after Elizabeth's performance. Lord El-Melloi II, fireworks technician, was right behind them. Then Iskandar and Alexander...

Even Gilgamesh showed up, although he complained that he could have made better festivities. Ritsuka would have to get tips from him later.

Servant after Servant, coming into Ritsuka's home. All the friends she made...they were coming. When the living room and kitchen were full, everyone else went into the backyard.

It was like this every year...and it brought joy to the Master's heart.

The only ones not present were Mash, Irisviel, Mozart, and Shakespeare, and the rest of the second generation kids. All of them were at the school Lord El-Melloi II had founded. The adults we're the teachers.

For the record, he wanted name it Velvet's School For Mages and Intellectuals, but Iskandar made him save that for a university. The school was now simply El-Melloi II Elementary.

Ritsuka checked the time. 3:30...It was time.

"Okay guys!" She yelled. "I'm cutting off the lights! You know the drill!"

Everyone quit talking, and stood still. Ritsuka turned off the lights, and they all waited.

It was around fifteen minutes before the door opened, and the lights were turned on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

Ritsuka's children were absolutely delighted, and they jumped on her with cries of 'thank you Mother Ritsuka!'

She ended up falling onto the floor, but she was glad that she made her kids happy.

"Alright kids," Mash walked over. "Get off of Mother Ritsuka." She looked amused.

"Yes, Mother Mash!" The kids did so.

"Now go outside. Your party is starting."

As the kids happily ran off, the Shielder offered her wife a hand.

"As energetic as ever." She said.

"Yep." Ritsuka agreed, taking her hand.

Once she was up, she took in her wife's appearance.

Mash had grown just a bit taller, and her assets were fuller, although she wore conservative clothing to hide them. As usual, she had her glasses on, and they made her sexy in a cute way.

The Master couldn't help but grin, much to her wife's confusion.

"Master?" Mash tilted her head.

Ritsuka leaned over to whisper. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look with those glasses on?"

Mash blushed, and shivered. She glanced from side to side. "D-don't say things like that in public..."

"Just wanted to compliment you." The other woman began to kiss her neck. "You really are sexy, love."

"M-Master..."

"What was it you used to call me? Hmm..." Ritsuka discreetly squeezed Mash's right buttock.

"Senpai!" The Shielder yelped, then covered her mouth.

Nearly everyone looked at her in confusion, but Merlin and Mordred knew what happened. The latter had been subject to such things herself.

"There's no problem." The Caster announced, amused. "Just a couple of old lovebirds who still manage to have the joys of youth."

"We are not old!" Ritsuka snapped.

The other Servants laughed.

"I'm just jesting! But for the record, don't uh...'flirt' with your wives during a party. A children's party, especially."

"Oh...Um..." The Master sweat dropped. "Right, it won't happen again." She looked at Mash sheepishly. "Sorry for...teasing you like that in public.

Mash smiled softly. "It's alright. Well, I better go check on the kids."

But right before she walked away, she leaned over to her wife's ear.

"But I really liked it...honestly. It has been years since I felt so...excited." Her voice turned seductive, well, for Mash at least. "I think I'm ready for some 'fun' tonight,  _Senpai_."

And with that, she was gone, leaving a dumfounded Ritsuka behind.

How long had it been since they all had sex? Seven years...

Granted, they were all so busy with the kids. But wouldn't it be nice to just indulge in carnal pleasure at least one more time?

If Mash was missing it, then Mata Hari and Kiyohime must be as well...

It was decided. Ritsuka would give her wives the passionate lovemaking they deserved.

But the kids always came first, so Ritsuka walked to the yard, and watched the party unfold.

As always, Elizabeth was very energetic on stage. While Ritsuka admired her drive, she felt different about the actual performance. Every adult agreed with that sentiment.

Still, the kids were cheering and clapping for the idol, so even the adults managed to smile.

Afterward, it was time for Andersen and Nursery to read a story, which was The Little Mermaid.

While the kids were immersed in attentive silence, the adults had quiet conversations. Meanwhile, Ritsuka was thinking about how to give her wives a great night.

Then she spotted the gorgon sisters, and had an idea. She walked over to them.

Medusa was the first to notice her. "Oh, hello Ritsuka."

"Hey, Medusa." The Master greeted.

"I sense that you want something from us. And it has something to do with sex."

Ritsuka flinched. "H-how..."

"Believe it or not, you are very aroused. I can smell the pheromones radiating from you."

"Oh god...This is embarrassing..."

"Oh, it's alright." Euryale said, amused. "I can understand the feeling of being deprived of passion for years." She sighed wistfully. "Oh...for Asterios to make love to me again..."

"You can keep your fantasies to yourself." Stheno scolded. "And besides, weren't you bedridden for an entire week after that night?"

"S-so!?" Euryale blushed. "That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it!"

"Then ask your husband to have sex with you. Not that hard."

Ritsuka sweat dropped. They always found something to bicker about...

"Uh...girls." She said. "I really do need a favor."

"Huh?" Stheno looked at her curiously. "Okay. Speak up, Master."

"Well, I know you three run a seaside hotel..."

........

Once story time was over with, it was time for the cake.

Mata Hari and Kiyohime, with the help of Tamamo, brought out the sweet mountain of icing. With ten layers, there was just enough for everyone. At the very top was a crown of seven candles.

The kids were picked up by Asterios and Heracles, and everyone began to sing Happy Birthday to them. Then once that was done, the candles were blown out, there were cheers.

Then the cake was cut, courtesy of Sasaki Kojirou. With extreme precision and skill, he had made enough slices for all of the guests.

Once everyone had gotten a slice, they dug in. There were praises all around for the baking skills of Mata Hari and Kiyohime, as usual.

Ritsuka chuckled. They were right, those two really were great at cooking.

She watched in absolute fascination as El-Melloi II lit up the fireworks. The colored flames exploded in the night sky to make various pictures. She even saw one of Emiya fighting Gilgamesh.

This actually led to the two having a shouting match about who was the better Archer.

Then a voice from behind startled her.

"You really are a lucky bitch."

She turned around in alarm. She sighed in relief when it turned out to be Merlin. Then she frowned when she registered what he said.

"Don't call me that." She complained.

"Whatever." The Caster stretched. "I have to say, you really do have a great family."

Ritsuka smiled. "Well, it's all thanks to you. This could not have happened without your magic."

"Well, you're welcome. And by the way, thanks for convincing Mordred to give me a chance." He chuckled. "I love her, dearly. I'm happy that we made a family together."

"Glad you settled down. How are things with you?"

"Oh, quite a hassle, with two kids and all. But we're enjoying our married life." He laughed. "I have to say, Mordred can be quite... insatiable."

Ritsuka turned a bit red. "Really..."

"Yep. She wants sex at least twice a day. And who am I to refuse? I love it just as much as she does." Merlin laughed. "I ran out of contraceptive potions quite quickly. And that's why little Nimue and Morgan exist."

"Well, glad you still have a sex life..."

"Oh?" The Caster smirked. "Ah...I can see the longing in your eyes. You haven't had sex with your wives since THAT night, right?"

The Master was sheepish. "Yeah...But I'm working on getting that passion back."

"Good. Every married couple, or harem, needs that. But I have to ask, do you want more children?"

"What? Well...um...Now that I think about it...Yeah, I kinda do."

"What about your wives?"

"We've never really talked about it, so I don't know."

"Then here."

From his robes, Merlin brought out a little glass bottle. Inside it, there were three blue pills. He handed it to a curious Ritsuka.

"One will last you until morning." He explained. "Do not overdose, or the effects might be permanent."

"Is this...what I think it is?" She wondered.

"Passion Pills, yes. Three nights to make it right. Of course, it's ultimately up to your wives to decide on having more children. So ask them, alright?"

"Yes...Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You did help me get the girl of my dreams, after all."

Then an excited Mordred came running out if the kitchen, with Nimue in her arms.

"Honey!" She exclaimed. "You will never guess what happened!"

"What is it?" Merlin was curious.

"Morgan is levitating her plate!"

"Really!? H-her magic has awakened!?" The Caster whooped. "Yes! My daughter is a mage! I can't miss it!"

And then the happy couple rushed back inside, and Ritsuka laughed. Those two really were good together.

Then she looked at the pills. She hadn't planned on growing a cock again, but it was a nice extra. She really did want to have more kids.

But she needed to speak to her wives first.

.........

The party was soon over, and one by one the Servants and the kids walked out. Some stopped to have a word with Ritsuka.

Of course, Gilgamesh promised to show her a real party on her own birthday. She looked forward to it.

El-Melloi II talked to her about building a high school in six years, and what classes it should have. Then Iskandar and Alexander came and dragged him away, much to his annoyance.

The Master spotted Marie Antoinette, and rushed over to ask her about watching the kids for the weekend. The Rider, who really loved children, happily agreed to it.

Anne and Mary asked if they could be in charge of planning the next birthday party, which Ritsuka agreed to. The lesbian pirates squealed in excitement, then...began to make out right in front of the remaining people. Ritsuka immediately broke them up and told them to take it to their bedroom.

Unfortunately, she was too late to keep her kids from seeing it. Which led to this gem from a curious Louise...

"Mother Ritsuka, why were Aunty Anne and Aunty Mary licking each other in the mouth?"

The Master couldn't have been more embarrassed and ashamed...

........

Ritsuka flopped onto the bed, tired from the day's events. The kids were asleep, and everything was quiet.

She actually thought about going to sleep, but then she felt someone stroking her thigh.

She looked, and saw that it was Mata Hari.

The stripper looked a little worn after years of motherhood, but she still retained her joyful demeanor. And her amazing body hadn't changed in the slightest, although she wore conservative clothing these days. 

And right now, she was giving Ritsuka the most lustful look she had seen since that night.

"My Master." Mata Hari said seductively.

Ritsuka sweat dropped. "Uh...hey, Mata Hari. What's with...the odd behavior?"

She felt her other things being stroked, and looked over to see an equally lustful Kiyohime.

"Mash told us what you did to her." She stated.

"So BOLD, Master." Mata Hari teased. "Do you want to reignite the spark of passion?"

"Senpai..."

Ritsuka gulped as she saw Mash come over to straddle her waist. The Shielder looked shy, yet excited as well.

"Are you going to...make love to us tonight?"

The Master took a shaky breath. As much as she would like to, this was not the right place.

"Not tonight." She said firmly.

She felt a pang of guilt when her wives became sad.

"Oh..." Kiyohime sighed. "I guess we aren't alluring anymore..."

"I had a feeling I was too old..." Mata whined.

"Why even tease me, Master..." Mash said sadly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ritsuka said hastily. "Of course I still find you three very beautiful and sexy!"

"Then why won't you bed us?"

"Believe me, I want to bed you. But this isn't where I want to do it."

Kiyohime tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"You know the gorgon sisters run a seaside hotel, right?"

"Yes." Mata nodded. Then she smiled. "Wait...are you saying..."

Ritsuka nodded. "Yeah! I talked to them, and they agreed to let us have a weekend stay over there. The best room, and a private section of the beach. Just the four of us, on a romantic getaway."

Mash beamed. "Master, this is amazing! Thank you!"

"You're the best!" Kiyohime cried.

"Hug me, dear!" Mata Hari shoved Ritsuka into her cleavage as she wrapped her arms around her.

The Master squirmed. "H-hey! Can't breathe!"

Once she had recovered from that hug, she decided to pop the question.

"Okay, I thought about this for a bit...and I made up my mind. But I need your consent on this..."

The girls looked at her curiously.

Ritsuka took a deep breath. "Alright...Would you three... like to have more kids?"

They all gasped in surprise.

"Master..." Mash looked worried. "Are you sure? We have a large enough family, after all..."

"Of course I'm sure. I'm just wondering what you want."

"Well..." The Shielder blushed. "Y-yes, I would like to have more children with you."

"Me too!" Mata Hari said happily. "My wish was to have a very big and loving family, after all."

"Third for me!" Kiyohime agreed. Then she frowned. "Wait...how are you going to..."

"Got it covered." Ritsuka grinned as she brought out the bottle. "Merlin gave me these Passion Pills. One for each night."

"What a thoughtful, if weird, young man." Mata Hari giggled. "Well, I can't wait! When do we leave?"

"And what about the kids?" Mash added.

"Marie told me she could watch them." The Master answered. "We will leave early in the morning, and drop them off on the way."

With that settled, her wives finally got off of her. Ritsuka went over to the pillows, and they followed. They all laid down, and snuggled up together.

The Master yawned. "Good night...girls."

"Good night, our Master." They replied in unison, slowly drifting off. "We...love you..."

"Love you all...too..."

And they all fell asleep, dreaming of the romantic getaway that would come in the morning.

They might be an odd family, but that didn't stop Ritsuka from loving them all the same. It was large already, and it was going to get even bigger.

It might end up being chaotic, but she wasn't afraid.

After all, they made it through the hardest trials with the love they shared.


End file.
